Surprise Ball
by SilverKitsune18
Summary: For Sasuke's 17th birthday, Itachi held a ball inviting all lads and ladies in search of a bride for his brother.
1. Married Again!

**AN: Hey ya, it's me again! This is my second fic after, "Cause You're Cute". As the title said, this is a fairytale. The pairing is like usual, my favourite, SasuNaru. But of course, I've changed the storyline…a bit. Ok, this fic is like some kind fairytale, like Cinderella, the story about a girl and glass shoes and yada, yada. Now, on with the fic. Plz enjoy and review. XD**

**Summary: For Sasuke's 17th birthday, Itachi –being the good brother that he is- invited all lads and ladies for a ball in search of a bride for his little brother. Itachi and Sasuke each will choose two figures and all figures will competed in a competition to win the prince's heart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, maybe Sasuke does. **

**Naruto: Hey, no body owns me! Not even that Sasuke-teme!**

**Sasuke: Oh yes, I do. Usuratonkachi. **

**Kyuubi: Hey, can be on with the fic already? –yawns- I want to take a nap. **

**Silver: Ah, ok. Lets get on with the fic like what Kyuu- san said. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Surprise Ball**

By: SilverKitsune18

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Married Again?!**

Once upon a time…

"Uzumaki Naruto! Where are you?!" hollered Uzumaki Arashi while searching up and down for his 10 years old son.

Pulling up the dinning table cover, he yelped in joy, "Aha!" finding his son crouching under the table, back against him. "Eep!" Bang! Naruto's head hit the table. "Ittai!" winced both father and son.

Not gonna let his son go, Arashi pulled the back Naruto's shirt while both of Naruto's hands rubbed the sore part of his head. Sitting his son down on a chair, he asked, "Didn't I warn you not to do a bonfire in the garden?"

His question was met by silence. Lowering his head, Naruto mumbled something his father made out as "sorry…didn't mean…fire…happened…"

Seeing his son feeling guilty, Arashi picked up his son and hugged him. Naruto is very fragile and timid, whenever someone scold him, he always felt sorry. The whisked-like marks on both of his cheek always remind him of his late wife.

Naruto is like a miniature version of him. He had bright blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and tan skin like him. Three whisked-like marks on each cheek, a glint of innocent and mischievous in his eyes and a lean body like his mother, Kyuubi. His wife, Kyuubi no Kitsune had fiery red hair that reached her waist, golden coloured eyes that had a glint of mirth and mischievous in them, three whisked-like marks on each cheek and a model-like figure. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman but she past away after giving birth to their first born son, Naruto. He still remembered her last word were, "Naruto…".

He snapped out of his trance when a weight settled on his shoulders and looked down to see his beloved son sleeping. He tucked Naruto in his own bed that coloured in his favourite colour, orange. After kissing Naruto's forehead, he went back to his job as the mayor of the country. He thinks that Naruto needs some kids to be his friends, so the next week, Arashi set out in search of someone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xx Two months later xX

"Naruto! Why did you painted the study table orange?!" shouted Iruka his tutor -a man with dark chocolate colour hair tied up in a ponytail, chocolate skin and a scar across the bridge of his nose- from the garden after searching up down for his young master whereabouts.

The said young master only grinned a foxy grin saying, "Because the chocolate colour was so dull and beside, orange is my favourite colour!" and laughed sheepishly making his tutor sighed in defeat. Ever since his father, Arashi went out, Naruto found a new hobby that is playing pranks on anyone. He had changed into a cheery and bubby person. Although they often become the target of his pranks, the maids and workers there always laughed at their young master's antics.

"Y-young master…your father…he's back." a servant stammered out while panting because of running.

In a blink, Naruto rushed to the front door just when a carriage stopped and out came his father.

Arashi didn't have any time to prepare when a shrill scream of "Daddy!" reached his ears and a blond bundle of joy attacked him successfully making him stumped back a few pace.

Naruto could see a woman and two girls around his age step out of the carriage after his father.

"Ahh, my boy had become a young man." Arashi released his son and introduced the woman with waist-length pink hair, sapphire eyes as Mizumi, the blonde girl with her hair tied up in ponytail and sapphire eyes as Ino and lastly the girl with shoulder-length pink hair and emerald eyes as Sakura.

Seeing his son confused face staring right back at him, Arashi put his arm on the woman now known as Mizu's –his pet name for her- waist and said, "Naruto, she's my wife and your step-mother."

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Plz review and you also can write any comment to me. XD**


	2. Stepmother's True Face

**A/N: Hi, okay this is the second chapter of "Surprise Ball". Enjoy and plz review!**

**Summary: For Sasuke's 17th birthday, Itachi –being the good brother that he is- invited all lads and ladies for a ball in search of a bride for his little brother. Itachi and Sasuke each will choose two figures and all figures will competed in a competition to win the prince's heart. **

**Silver: Sasuke, Sasuke! Where are you?!**

**Sasuke: What is it? –covering his ears- Don't shouts, my heads hurts. **

**Silver: What did you do yesterday anyway?**

**Sasuke: Well, I went to this bar, got myself drunk and was making out with Na… -cover his mouth- **

**Silver: OK, enough. Could you do the disclaimer now?**

**Sasuke: Hn. Silver here doesn't own us. If she did, that means it's the end of the world.**

**Silver: Why you, hm. Never mind, continue with the fic!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Surprise Ball**

**by SilverKitsune18**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Step-mother's True Face.**

Seeing his son confused face staring right back at him, Arashi put his arm on the woman now known as Mizu's –his pet name for her- waist and said, "Naruto, she's my wife and your step-mother."

His blue eyes wide as saucer, never in million years he'll thought his father would love another woman beside his mother. His heart broke right after hearing his father's words. _'Didn't he love mother anymore? Why did he decided to marry her?' _run through his thoughts. After picking up his composure, he smiled meekly and greeted his step-mother and step-sisters. Bowing, he said, "Konichiwa, Mizumi-san, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan."

"Konochiwa, Naruto-kun. What a charming young boy your son is, Arashi-kun. So polite. Your father here, always tell me wonderful stories of you." She greeted him back. Nudging her daughters, she whispered in a low voice "Aren't he, girl…" expecting a response.

Catching their mother's meaning, "Yes, okasan." they curtsied. "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun." They greeted him back in a bored voice and were answered by a nod from the blond boy.

Sensing the tension filled air, Arashi speak, "Ma, ma. Let's make ourselves comfortable in the house and then we can learn to know each other." Pushing his family into the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

From that moment, Mizumi and her two daughters became a part of the Uzumaki family. Unlike his step-sisters, Ino and Sakura who kept a distance away from him, Mizumi treated him nicely like he is her own son –well tactically yes, after she married his father, he is her step-son-. He also noticed the changes in his father's behaviour. If before, his father will spent extra time with him, playing, telling stories, training. But now, his father will ushered and encourage him to play will his step-sisters.

Everytime, he would patted him son on back and say, "Naruto, it's time for your to start playing with children your age. You spent to much time around adults, my son."

Naruto didn't understand why it was wrong to have adults as his friends. Okay, sometimes he knows that they weren't as fast or witty as children but they were fun to mess around with –in his opinion-. He never got bored and that was what important for him. Besides, all his father's friends and servants were like uncles, aunts, big brothers and sisters to him. Even Sarutobi ojiisan, whom was very old, a.k.a. the old geezer, was fun to make pranks to and he never complained, although sometimes he got really mad and chased the blond up and down.

But as time went by, his relationship with his father became more strained. Even with the encouragement to play more with his stepsisters, he never really understood them. After all they were girls, thinking about puppies and flowers whilst he thought more of starting to learn how to hunt, training and get dirty, something girls disliked the most.

His father now spent more time working and trying to satisfy his wife's needs and wants not sensing his son's needs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xx A few months later xX

Yondaime heard news from one of his commissioners in the nearby town that there had been many rumors of a band of bandits terrorizing adjacent towns. They were very famous about their dealings. They stole, destroyed and killed everything that crossed their path and were headed towards their small town. Knowing that it was of great importance to be there, he saddled his horse, gathered his men and set forth to the aforementioned town.

Meanwhile, at home. Naruto was worried. His father had yet to return and he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something bad had happened to his father, he just knew it but he pushed those uneasy thoughts away.

He had long known ever since his father told him that he needed to leave, that something was not right about this mission. He had pleaded and begged countless times for his father to stay but it had not deterred him from going. Closing his eyes, he still remembered what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Arashi sighed and looked into pleading teary blue eyes of his one and only son, "Naruto, it has become my responsibility as the Mayor to deal with these kinds of things if they are out of control. I have to be there for them." _

"_But Daddy, I have a bad feeling about this… please don't go, only this once." _

_Arashi knew his son was very stubborn and he was saddened that he was not going to be able to agree with his son, but duty called and he had to go no matter what._

_Ignoring the body clamped on his right leg, he raised his gaze to his son's tutor and gave the young man a pleading look of –please help me-. Iruka crouched and gently disentangled the boy from his father's leg, holding him tightly against his chest._

_Arashi turned to his wife and step-daughters and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. He held his wife close for a while longer and whispered in her ear, "Please take good care of my boy." He hugged his son and step-daughters and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Not knowing that will be the last time he'll ever hug them._

Naruto had been extremely quiet after his father's depart. He ate very little, something very unusual for the boy and would spend hours gazing towards the entrance of the estate, waiting for his beloved father. And it was exactly what the boy was doing at the moment. Sitting on one of the steps, knees bend, elbow resting on one and cheek on his hand, Naruto waited patiently. Suddenly the sound of hooves broke him from his stupor.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto's eyes brighten and ran into the house.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! THEY'RE HERE!" he yelled dashing outside when the gates started to open. Anxiously he waited for the horses to enter, but his gaze flickered uncertainly when his father's horse did not join the others.

"Ano… where is my father?" Naruto asked one of the men. The gazes of the men were locked sadly to the floor. One man approached Naruto and raised his grieving eyes to the hopeful blonde boy.

"Master Naruto…your father…he… he died, sir." Shattered blue eyes started to tear. Naruto could not breathe. His father was not coming back?

"_Come on Naruto, this way. Just hold my hand, and no peeking."_

_(He's dead!)_

_Laughing blue eyes look proud at the little boy stumbling on his feet._

"_That's the way, come to daddy Naruto."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_Sleep well and have sweet dreams, my boy."_

_(He's dead!)_

"_Remember Naruto, your mom and I will always love you."_

"NOOOOOOO!"

The heartbroken cry of a newly orphaned child broke into the morning sky, reaching the ears of the town's people, that along with the boy cried for the death of a father and leader whom they will all miss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Since the news of Yondaime's death, the small town of Konoha was mourning. The inhabitants of the town were beside themselves in grief and an entire week had been spent in remembrance of their fallen leader.

In another part of town, a small blonde had decided to isolate himself from the outside world. Naruto had locked himself in his room and would only let his Iruka-sensei in once a day when he would bring some food.

Naruto still couldn't believe his dad was gone. He thought that it had been his fault. If he had pleaded more or cried, his dad would have stayed and nothing would have happened to him. Iruka and the servants in the estate were concerned. Naruto was barely eating and would not talk at all. He would spend all his time in his room crying.

On the other side of the estate, a pink-haired woman is searching amongst her husband's belongings for a very important paper.

'_I cannot believe it was that easy,'_ Mizumi thought._ 'Just spend a couple of days crying your eyes out over the man and the people leave you alone to "grieve"… how pathetic. Wish they would do the same about that dreadful brat. Let him die if he so wants to.'_ "Aha!" came the excited cry. Mizumi unrolled the parchment and began reading aloud.

" '**I, Uzumaki Arashi, leave all of my properties and assets to my only son, Uzumaki Naruto. If my death were to take place before his 16th birthday, Umino Iruka, current tutor of aforementioned son, will become guardian of the boy as well as overseer of all stipulated possessions. Ownership would then be given to my son, Naruto at 12:00 am October 10th of his 17th birthday.'** This is BULLSHIT! The bastard didn't even change his will after he married me." Mizumi growled, throwing the paper to the floor and stomping on it angrily.

Putting her hands on her hips, Mizumi took a deep breath. _'Well, this won't do. At least the bastard left his will in his room. I could change it.'_ She bent over, picked the parchment and sat on the bed. 'I could DEFINITELY change it.' She thought with a feral grin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Okay, finally it's done. It took me about 2 hours to write this. And I would like to apologize to 'koolanimefreek' for using some of his lines. Plz stay tune and review:3  
**


	3. The Encounter!

**A/N: Um, gomenasai! I didn't have any spare time to update. I'm sooooo sorry! To make it up for you all, I'll also update chapter 2 "Konoha High" tomorrow. Plz forgive me! **

**Summary: For Sasuke's 17th birthday, Itachi –being the good brother that he is- invited all lads and ladies for a ball in search of a bride for his little brother. Itachi and Sasuke each will choose two figures and all figures will competed in a competition to win the prince's heart. **

**Silver: Naru-chan! Where are you?!**

**Sasuke: -pointing to the washroom- He's in the washroom. Doing god knows what. **

**Silver: Thx Sasu-chan. (Don't call me that!) –knocking on the washroom door- Naru-chan, could you come out here? I would like you to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Naruto: Em, no problem! –grinning- Silver-chan doesn't own us or any characters in this fic!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Surprise Ball**

**by SilerKitsune18**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: The Encounter!**

Ever since the death of Uzumaki Arashi, Mizumi and her two daughters, Ino and Sakura showed their true faces. Instead of treating Naruto nicely, they began to bully him and treated him like a servant none the less. Everyday he had to do all the house chores like, cooking, sweeping, doing laundry, cleaning the mansion and go groceries shopping since they had fired all the workers there leaving his tutor, Iruka be the butler.

Several years had past, now Naruto is 16 years old going to be 17. He had accepted the fact that his father was dead and had grown to be a handsome young man with shoulder-length blond hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, alluring azure eyes, pink full lips, he loses all his baby fat leaving behind a handsome yet a bit girly face. His whiskers-like marks grew more dark making his appearance more exotic. By doing all the house chores, he got a well structure but lean body and perfect sun-kissed tan skin. Unfortunely, with each passing days dressed in rags and doing house chores, his beautiful features got covered by dust and cinders, only the beauty of his eyes were visible.

And like everyday, our dear Naruto woke up, tidy his bed and do all the house chores, cooking breakfast, sweeping, do the laundry and etc. But today, his life gonna have a changed schedule. Starting with…

"**NARUTO!!!** Get your lazy ass up here this instant!!" _–yep, that's it-_ could be heard from the household of Uzumaki as the mentioned person scrambled up the second floor.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" addressed Naruto to non-other than his step-mother, Mizumi. Ever since he got treated like a low life servant, he gets used to address Mizumi as 'ma'am' while Sakura and Ino as 'miss'.

Handing him some money and a list, she demanded. "Go to the town and bought all the things in that list. Now get out of my sight and you better be back before dusk!" Not need to be tell twice, he went to town.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xx At the castle xX

Prince of Konohagakure, Prince Sasuke was scowling darkly and muttering something about pervert teacher and annoying fangirls for the fast two hours. He was in the garden waiting for the arrival of his pervert teacher, Hatake Kakashi and covering his ears trying to block out the 'declaration' of undying love from his annoying fangirls outside the castle walls. Emphasis on the word 'trying'.

From hundreds of years ago, the Uchiha clan became royalties. Prince Sasuke is the youngest of two princes. His father, Uchiha Fugaku and mother, Uchiha Mikoto had past away leaving the throne to be ruled by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. It's like a tradition that all the member of Uchiha clan to have wonderful looks. Both of the Uchiha princes have dark ebony hair that framed their faces, onyx black eyes, pink rosy lips, pale ivory skin and body to die for. The only different are, Itachi's hair was longer and tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and instead of black onyx eyes, he had blood red eyes with black outline underneath while Sasuke's hair was short that spiked up in the back. _-like a chicken butt, hahaha-_ In simpler terms, they are **HOT!! **And because Itachi already got married with Gaara, a red headed with aqua green eyes, pale skin and a tattoo of the word 'love' in kanji on his forehead, that leaves Sasuke still single and available.

After waiting for a few more minutes, "Yo!" the said teacher, a grey haired man with a mask covering the lower parts of his face and some of his hair covering his left eyes wearing a green vest over a black shirt and a black trouser holding an orange book appeared.

"You're late, Kakashi." snapped the raven haired prince through gritted teeth clearly very irritated.

His visible eyes curving upwards and rubbing the back of his head, he started sweatdropping and explain. "Well, on my way here I met a wounded dog, so I-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear any of your lame excuse." Sasuke cut him off while rubbing his temple, easing the headache his teacher giving. "Let's just start training, okay?"

Instead of receiving an answer, he was asked a question. "Sasuke-kun, why don't today we cancel training and go out for awhile? We can walk around the town." suggested his teacher.

After a moment of silence, the prince gave out his answer. His answer is, "No."

"Pleeaaasssseeeeeee…"

"No."

After some more begging and bickering, they finally came to a decision. You could guess what the decision is by seeing Kakahi smiling like a child and Sasuke scowling wearing a cape and normal clothes hiding his identity.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Xx At the town xX

"Hmm…tick, got it, got it. Okay, that all of it." closing his eyes, he hummed a song skipping his way home oblivious to his surrounding any longer.

Meanwhile, a person in front of him was inspecting his right and left while thinking, _'Hmm…the town is not so bad. As a matter of fact, it's nice aside from the disgusting smells of the stores. All the people here are nice to each others.' _before he was interrupted rather rudely by …

Bum!!

"Ugh!" someone crashing to him.

"Next time watch where you're going, teme!" shouted the person that crashed to him.

'_What the hell?! Who in their right mind would dare to-' _all the words and curses that want to fly out of his mouth die in his throat as midnight black stared into depthless sky blue eyes that belongs to a…girl?!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To be continue…**

**A/N: Fuh, it's finally done. Oh, what is this, Sasuke met a girl? If you want to know, stay tune! Plz enjoy and review! XD**


End file.
